Ярон, Дракон Джунглей
(от англ. Jungle Dragon, Yharon) — это предпоследний пост-Мунлордный босс. Спавн Ярона можно вызвать Яйцом дракона (Не из ванильной террарии!) только в джунглях в любое время суток. История Ярим вырос ни с кем, кроме его чудовищных созданий, чтобы держать его в компании после ухода (почти) всей его семьи ... за исключением его опекуна-дракона, Ярона. Давным-давно могущественный стрелок нашел яйцо в глубине Храма джунглей. Он подарил яйцо своему сыну, Яриму, чтобы поднять его в качестве компаньона, пока он был на заданиях. Перед тем как яйцо вылупилось, оно было брошено в лавину подземного мира вместе с всей семьей Ярима из-за высокомерия и презренной природы старшего брата. Однако жар лавы только заставлял молодого дракона созревать быстрее. Вскоре он появился в облике яростного зверя и смог спасти Ярима от его смерти, хотя то же самое нельзя было сказать и для всей его семьи. Полусожжёный и наполненный ненавистью и презрением, Ярим медленно пополз на спину своего верного спутника. Дракон утешал его, как только мог, прежде чем Ярим приказал, чтобы они вернулись в храм, чтобы набраться сил для мести. Оттуда дракон помог Яриму уничтожить коррумпированных лидеров джунглей и поставить власть в руки кого-то со сломанным сердцем и множеством шрамов. Дракон был больше, чем просто другом тирана, тепло и свет души дракона часто утешали царя-тирана во времена его депрессии. Без его питомца царь давно бы умер. Информация Когда вы призываете Ярона, задний фон становиться оранжевым, с желтым оттенком. Справа и слева от места призыва вырастет два адских торнадо, протягивающиеся до неба, которые убивают игрока мгновенно при касании. Для убийства Ярона требуется хорошая экипировка и правильный подбор аксессуаров для вашего класса. Каждый раз, когда вы будете снижать здоровье до определенного момента, Ярон будет становится сильнее. Имеет 2 фазы и их подфазы. После убийства Ярона во второй фазе, происходят следующие вещи: * В мире появляется золотоносная руда. * Мурасама может использоваться. Атаки 1 Фаза * Копии Ярона будет всё более заметнее по мере понижения здоровья, подобно Мозгу Ктулху. 1 Подфаза * Медленно атакует три раза. * Создаёт взрывающиеся огни, таранящие игрока или стреляющие в него огненными шарами. * Атакует дважды медленно, а затем быстро. * Создаёт два торнадо, один из которых находится на земле, а другой преследует игрока. При контакте с плиткой или с игроком появляется Пламенадо. Через некоторое время Пламенадо распадаются, половина их сегментов уходят влево, а другая — вправо. * Выпускает линию самонаводящихся огненных шаров, взрывающихся через 10 секунд или приконтакте с плиткой. * При 70% здоровья переходит во вторую подфазу. 2 Подфаза * Атакует трижды медленно, а затем быстро. * Летает петлёй, выпуская взрывающиеся огни с сильно изменяющимися горизонтальными скоростями. * Атакует медленно три раза. * Летает петлёй, создавая кольцо огненных шаров, которые после долгой задержки устремятся в исходное положение игрока. * Создаёт Пламенадо, который преследует игрока. При касании появится массивный Адский торнадо, который со временем распадётся. * При 40% здоровья переходит в третью подфазу. 3 Подфаза * Атакует дважды медленно, а затем дважды быстро. * Летает петлёй, создавая кольцо огненных шаров, которые после долгой задержки устремятся в исходное положение игрока. * Призывает преследующий игрока создатель Пламенадо. * Атакует дважды медленно, а затем быстро. * Призывает преследующий игрока создатель Адского торнадо. * Летает петлёй, выпуская взрывающиеся огни с сильно изменяющимися горизонтальными скоростями. * При 15% здоровья переходит в четвёртую подфазу. 4 Подфаза * Теряет все прочие способности. * Становится невидимым, телепортируется над или под игрока и таранит от одного до четырёх раз, подобно Герцогу Рыброну. * Становится уязвимым только при атаке. * Изредка создаёт Адские торнадо. * При 5% здоровья произойдёт следующее: ** Если Провиденс, Осквернённый Бог и Пожиратель Богов еще не убиты, Ярон улетает, и борьба заканчивается. В чате появляется сообщение о том, что эти боссы должны быть убиты, чтобы пройти через этот бой. "Мой дракон считает вас недостойным противником. Потушите оскверненное пламя и уничтожьте бога-пожирателя, чтобы лицезреть его истинную силу. " (Англ. "My dragon deems you an unworthy opponent. Snuff out the profaned flame and destroy the god devourer to witness his true power. ") * Если Провиденс, Осквернённый Бог и Пожиратель Богов были убиты, Ярон улетает, и битва заканчивается. В чате появляется сообщение о том, что теперь более сильный Мотрон должен быть убит, чтобы пройти через этот бой. "Мой дракон считает вас недостойным противником. Вы должны обрести силу темного солнца, чтобы лицезреть его истинную силу. Темное солнце ждет " (Англ. "My dragon deems you an unworthy opponent. You must acquire the power of the dark sun to witness his true power. The dark sun awaits "). Сообщение "Темное солнце ждет/The dark sun awaits" означает, что солнечное затмение было значительно усложнено, а с мотронов теперь выпадают фрагменты темного Солнца при смерти. * Если игрок победил всех необходимых противников, борьба продолжается. Ярон теперь становится полностью неуязвимым и восстанавливает все здоровье, переходя в его вторую фазу. 2 Фаза * Атаки становятся агрессивнее. * Летает горизонтально, выпуская вверх огненные шары, преследующие игрока. * Летает горизонтально, выпуская подверженные гравитации шары, которые при контакте с плиткой разрываются на 3 небольших шара. * Призывает небольших Бамблбербов. * После смерти Ярона, вокруг его точки смерти появляется кольцо с огненными шарами с высоким уроном. Шары через несколько секунд взорвутся, что позволит беспрепятственно собрать дроп с Ярона. Эксперт Режим * Призывает неуязвимое Злобное пламя во второй фазе, которое пытается протаранить игрока, стреляя быстрыми, хитрыми огненными шарами весь оставшийся бой. * По мере уменьшения здоровья, увеличивается скорость, с которой он выпускает огненные шары. * Атаки Ярона становятся намного быстрее. Режим "Месть" * Ярон переходит из одной подфазы в другую при большем ХП. * Атаки с телепортацией ближе к игроку. Режим "Смерть" * Ярон переходит из одной подфазы в другую при ещё большем ХП. * Атаки более агрессивны, выпускает больше торнадо и снарядов. * Всё время атакует быстро. Примечания * Если убежать из джунглей, призвав босса, то он пропадет через 10 секунд (старая версия мода). * Если выйти за пределы огненной арены дракона, Ярон впадёт в ярость. * В основном ИИ Ярона взят с ИИ Герцога Рыброна, однако босс имеет свои уникальные способности. * Его невозможно убить с помощью чит-панели, как и Пожирателя Богов. * Если не выполнены все условия для возможности перехода Ярона во вторую фазу, Ярим говорит игроку, что его дракон считает последнего недостойным противником. Также говорит невыполненные условия. Солнечное затмение усиливается только после "победы" над первой фазой Ярона, при этом должны быть убиты Провиденс и Пожиратель Богов. Исходя из этого, с Яроном в любом случае придется сразиться как минимум 2 раза. Категория:Боссы Категория:Мобы Категория:Пост-лунный Лорд